gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (not to be confused with the song Sonic Boom, which was cut) is the greatest game in the history of mankind. Or at least, it looks like it may be. It hasn't released yet (editor's note: it has, but we're going to pretend it hasn't for the sake of the first half of this article), and people aren't so sure about the Knuckles redesign, BUT JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE! YOU GUYS SAID THE SAME THING ABOUT EVERY SINGLE GAME, AND THEY'VE ALL BEEN DECENT AT WORST! Not a lot is known about it besides Knuckles' redesign, but quite a bit of info has been leaked. Leaked Info General Info *Sonic Boom is essentially a relaunch of the Sonic franchise, a full reboot that SEGA intends to become the definitive version. All designs, character changes and plot devices are directions that come directly from them. *None of the previous games are canon, except the upcoming Wii U/3DS game. *Rise of Lyric takes place before the cartoon. *The premise of the show is about Sonic battling Eggman through time. Each episode Sonic and friends will travel to new locations and time periods to combat the mischief Eggman has caused in his attempts to rewrite history so he inherits the world. Eggman comes from the bad future, and Sonic comes from the good future. Characters *Sonic, the hero of the story, loves chilidogs, faster than a speeding train, not very smart but he doesn't need to be, he's cool but also kind of a dork. His Marty McFly redesign is no accident; he even has a hoverboard for water. *Tails, the smart one, engineer and pilot. Can drive any sort of vehicle. Best friend of Sonic and plays the bagpipes. Tails would prefer to be at home watching sci-fi movies than adventuring, but he begrudgingly comes along for the ride when people are in need. Wears lab equipment all the time. *Amy, sports captain, perfect student, and Sonic's proclaimed girlfriend. The daughter of a rich car magnate, Amy uses up cars like tissue paper in her pursuit of Sonic. Still hangs out with everybody like part of the gang. Considers any time she gets to help stop Eggman with Sonic “dates”. Wears a retro inspired outfit, no hammer. *Knuckles, the most mellow and spiritual of the group, unless you manage to tick him off, then he's out of control. Very trusting and gullible, will often be fooled by disguises nobody else would fall for. Guardian of the Master Emerald, the main time portal, honestly not very good at his job, but he tries. Wears bandages on his knuckles and skinny jeans. *Eggman, he's always travelling through time to steal ancient artefacts like some sort of fat, bald Carmen Sandiego. Hates Sonic with a pion, but will sometimes work with the blue blur when his plans go out of control. His lair is in a rundown themepark, Eggmanland, and beyond his dream of ruling the world, he wishes to be ringmaster at the circus. Wears a retro inspired outfit, with current Eggman proportions, except he is much taller with long lanky limbs. *Metal Sonic, originally Eggman's finest creation, Metal gained independence and freedom after Tails reprogrammed him. Then he's Sonic's main rival for the series, and a sort of anti-hero. His main objective is proving he is better than Sonic, in speed races, saving people or even a burping contest. Wears, nothing. He's metal and blue like Sonic. *Shadow and Rouge **Eggman's bumbling henchmen. These two are snarky, sarcastic, lazy, deceitful, devious, greedy and often bear the brunt of the pain when Eggman's plans inevitably go wrong. Rouge is the brains of the operation, and often likes to make alterations to the plan if she sees something worth stealing for herself. Shadow is the muscle of the operation; he can almost go toe to toe with Sonic if he tries, which is never. Shadow prefers to give the least effort possible. Wears, Rouge wears a pink toob top with purple sweatpants, she has blue wings. Shadow wears an open red Hawaiian flower print shirt, he has sungles on all the time. *Silver, starts as the annoying bratty neighbour of Sonic who always wants to hang out in their group. After he successfully pesters Sonic into taking him on an adventure one time to stop Eggman, Silver betrays Sonic to gain ancient psychic powers. As a villain, Silver is basically just a bully, he wants to get even with Sonic for humiliating him, but he's not adverse to stealing things for personal gain. Perpetually eating. Wears, nothing but a large black belt with golden buckle and matching boots. Has a significant proportion change, very large and fat. *Blaze, a princess from a foreign land, she's living in Amy's mansion as an exchange student. Somewhat shy and awkward, Blaze is not sure what to make of all the crazy occurrences that happen around Sonic, but it's much more interesting than princess life back home. She has the innate ability to control fire with her hands, and always keeps an oil lantern on her person. Wears a purple scarf and fluffy ushanka. Long sleeve shirt with armless vest over the top. Purple skirt and high heel shoes. *The Chaotix, feat Vector, Espio and Fang **A group of criminal antagonists who aren’t all bad. They work for whoever has the most coin, which is usually Eggman. Vector is the leader of the gang, he pretends to be a tough guy, but secretly he wants to be a dancer. Perpetually broke, he owes money to everyone in town. Espio is a ninja who travelled from the past and had his life saved by Vector, who he now serves to pay his debt. He's not very fond of criminal activity, but goes along with it, so long as no innocents get hurt. He is constantly astounded by the technological advancements of the future. Fang is the most rotten of the group; he's quick to turn traitor when things get sour and the only reason the others keep him around is because he's good at what he does and very good a grovelling. Wears, Vector wears a leather jacket and gold chains around his neck. Espio, nothing but shoes and gloves. Fang, wears a wide brim hat and bandana over his mouth, wears a brown belt and spurs on his shoes. *Evil Sonic **Hailing from the Bad Future, Evil Sonic is what it says on the tin. A loose canon, he still will occasionally work for Eggman if their goals are the same. Hates his goody two-shoes distaff with a pion, will go to elaborate ploys to ruin his image, such as impersonating him. Wears, the same as Sonic, but in inverted colors. His fur is a slightly darker shade of blue What's This Have to do with Smash? Leak-wise? Absolutely nothing. But people have speculated that Sonic would be redesigned to follow his new Boom incarnation. Yeah, really. And then it Came Out... And the leak's not what happened at all (although it was disconfirmed almost immediately anyway). Turns out the games aren't really connected to the show at all (yet are still prequels even though they directly contradict each other). The only established characters so far are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Orbot, and Cubot. Oh, and the game's completely awful. Imagine everything wrong with Sonic Heroes, Sonic '06, and Sonic Unleashed, and roll them all up into one. And even if you somehow luck out on glitches and can tolerate the same stock phrases being said over and over again, it's just boring. Shattered Crystal is slightly better, but we're not here to talk about that. Oh, and Shadow. Don't get me started. He loses every single trait he had in the main series that made him popular in the first place- now he just tells Sonic to ditch his friends. AND HE DOESN'T EVEN AFFECT THE PLOT AT ALL. And also, Big Red Button, the developer of Rise of Lyric, is going under because of the huge disaster it is. And it has a lower metascore than Sonic '06. That leak may not have sounded that good, but it would have all been worth it for Hawaiian Shirt Shadow, at least. The patch that made it worse Yeah. They made a patch meant to fix bugs, glitches and the number of times the gang speak gibberish, only to be received with a TON of backlash because it removed the only fun thing in the game: The Knuckles infinite jump glitch. It's like if they removed the infinite gem energy from Sonic 06: It removes fun, the main reason people would play the game in the first place and makes the game more boring, painful and why would you even do it in the first place. User Reviews If you have played Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, leave a review here! *kidmf935 - Aside from the terrible controls, grating dialogue, terrible glitchiness and poor voice acting (Roger, what happened to you? You were amazing in the other games), it's just boring. Even the running segments aren't that fun. Speaking of, YOU SHOULD NOT EMPHASIZE COMBAT OVER SPEED IN A SONIC GAME. Emphasizing something else over speed has always bogged the games down- it's bogged down Adventure 2, Heroes, Shadow, Unleashed, and more. AND YET THEY NEVER LEARN! The only good thing about it is Eggman- he's gold. Once it hits the bargain bin, I'd say it's worth it just for him alone. On the other hand, the show is pretty good, actually. I was surprised by its quality. * Mikokiri - Having beaten the main story, I can say it's bad, but isn't as bad as everyone says it is. The controls are actually pretty good (when compared to 06 at least) but there is just too much wasted potential. Many character arcs (such as Amy being an Archeologists of sorts and doing all the Map work) were completely scrapped, and the original idea of them being unwanted guests in a new world also isn't there and they seem to know all the NPCs with no backstory. And a few of the NPCs look as if they had potential on their design alone (I personally think Perci could have been under the control of Lyric but had a hidden crush on Sonic to prevent herself from screwing his team over COMPLETLEY...) but no, they are just there for stupid filler side quests... Also, there's too much useless lines (such as about bounce pads ans rings) and the levels can drag out to the point of boredom (especially the last level with all the ing robot fights that take forever). Despite all this, it's just a below average game, 4/10, not worth full retail price but pick it up once you see it for about $5–10. Oh yea, some cutscenes are actually done kinda well and chats between the characters can make it seem like they're actually bonding. Also, some of the glitches are fun to exploit... You could even do a 1-hour speed run thank to the Knuckles jump glit- oh wait never mind they patched that. Gallery Shad 1.png|This alone would have made the game worth it. Shad 3.png|More fanart of a much better game. Trivia *Metal Sonic, Orbot, and Cubot really weren't redesigned at all. Fittingly, they're all pretty much the same as their mainstream counterparts (although Metal acts more like Classic Metal Sonic, and Orbot and Cubot work with a different Eggman). *Sonic still can't swim. We'd say at least they got something right, but that's on the showriters, who actually seem to care somewhat. * Infamous loser Christian Weston Chandler (creator of Sonichu) was sent to jail when he tresped into a GameStop and maced an employee over this game. Why? Because he couldn't ing handle Sonic's arms being blue. * They actually patched this game to remove glitches. Unfortunately for the dev team, that just means it's even more unplayable and more boring. Category:Games Category:Abominations Category:Losers Category:Sonichu Supporters Category:Glitchfests Category:Still better than Justin Bieber Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Probably a shape-shifting lizard Category:Terrible Category:Garbage Category:Why Category:Games nobody asked for